My Life, My Wife
by Smiley.Levesque
Summary: Paul and Stephanie have been happily married for 8/9 years with 3 beautiful daughters, but when Paul ex comes back in the picture with a plan, will the family be able to handle the it?
1. Chapter 1

MY Life, My Wife  
>(Chapter 1)<p>

"Let's Hurry Aurora We Have To Get To Grandma's On Time," Stephanie Said To Her Daughter.

Stephanie Didn't Want To Be Late For The Meeting, Actually She Wanted To Get There Early So She Could She Everyone Come In. She Just Couldn't Wait To Get To That Room And Find The One...  
>"Mommy, Vaughn's Crying"<br>Stephanie Instantly Snapped Back To Reality And Looked At Her Youngest Daughter Who Was Throwing A Fit.  
>"Whats Wrong Sweetie," She Said As She Lifted Her From Her High Chair.<br>As Her Sobs Quickly Changed Into Her Blowing Spit Bubbles, Stephanie Smiled.  
>"That's My Little Girl"<p>

Murphy Ran Down The Stairs, "Mommy How About This?"  
>Stephanie Rolled Her Eyes As She Looked At Her Daughter Wearing An "I Rock" Black T-Shirt, A Pink And Green Tu-Tu, Orange Leggings, And Her Favorite Black Cow-Girl Boots. Stephanie Looked At Aurora With Plea In Her Eyes, "I'm Going I'm Going!" Aurora Said As She Guided Her Little Sister Up The Stairs For A Final Change. She Placed Vaughn In Her Car Seat And Gave Her A Quick Peck On The Head.<br>Stephanie Finish Packing The Bag And Thought For A Moment To Make Sure She Had Everything. As Stephanie Looked Down She Glanced At The Ring On Her Left Hand. She Missed Her Husband So Much And Was Glad To Finally Be Able To See Him. She Remember Their Conversation From last Night And It Instantly Put A Smile On Her Face. "I Want You, I Miss You, I Love You!" Replaying The Words Over And Over Again In Her Head As They Were Said By Her Husband Last Night. It Sent A Rush Through Her Body. His Picture Popped And Her Head As A Smile Stretched Across Her Face From Ear To Ear.

"What's So Funny Mommy," Aurora Said As She Came Down The Stairs. Stephanie Looked Over With A Sigh Of Relief As She Planted Her Eyes On Her Daughter Murphy Who Was Wearing A Beautiful Sun Dress And Silver Sandals With Her Hair In A Ponytail.

"Nothing," Stephanie Said With A Smile On Her Face. "Let's Go."  
>As She Followed Her Daughter Out The Door With Vaughn In Her Arms. She Placed The Girls Safely In The Car, Secured Them And Shut The Door.<br>"Who's A Pretty Baby, Who's A Pretty Baby, Well Vaughn's A Pretty Baby!" Stephanie Smiled As Her Daughters Embraced Their Little Sister. Stephanie Placed The Bags In The Trunk, Shut It, And Grabbed Her Purse Off The Top Of Car. As She Got In The Car She Looked In The Rear View Mirror Smiled At Her Little Girls, Then Took A Quick Look At Herself. She Wore I Semi Mini Skirt, A Black Ruffled Tank, And High Heel Boots. Her Hair In Quick Neat Curls.! Hopefully Her Husband Would Like It, Since It Was All Done For Him.

After Dropping The Kids Off The Her Moms', She Looked At The Clock Knowing She Would Be Late For The Meeting. Stephanie Pulled Into The Parking Lot, Parked Her Car, Got Out, Pulled Her Skirt Down Fixed Her Hair A Little, Grabbed Her Purse And Bags, And Quickly Entered The Building. With No One In The Hallway She Knew The Meeting Had Already Started. She Walked Down The Hall, Opened The Door And All Eyes Were On Her.

"Nice For You To Finally Join Us Steph," Vince Said.  
>"Oh Dad Give Me A Break, It's Only Been Like 5 Minutes. Plus You Can Blame Your Grand-Daughter, As She Wanted To Wear Every Piece Of Colored Clothing She Had."<br>Vince Chuckled, And So Did Everyone Else At The Table. Stephanie Placed Her Things On The Table And Went Over To Make Her A Cup Of Coffee. She Felt Herself Being Stared At. She Looked Over To Find Her Husband Staring At Her From Her Legs All The Way To Her Face. She Turned Around.  
>"Mission Accomplished!" Stephanie Quietly Whispered To Herself With A Smile.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey sl#t," Lisa said as she walked over to the coffee maker to make her a cup  
>Stephanie smiled as she turned to her best friend and asked "Now why would you say something so mean and hurtful?"<br>Lisa laughed "Maybe because you're dressed like one!"  
>"Jealous much?" Stephanie snickered<br>"Oh heavens no, i don't want what you have, got enough of my own!" Lisa shot back as she took a quick glance at Paul "But I think I could say otherwise for your husband!"  
>Stephanie looked at Paul and instantly blushed,<br>"Steph, are you ready?" Vince asked.  
>"Yeah let's get started"<p>

Stephanie sat down as she place her glasses on her face and her father started in a discussion. Stephanie glanced over her papers as her father mentioned the profits and ratings. As Paul spoke Stephanie felt a rush go down her spine. Hearing her husband actually speak without the phone being up to her ear made her even more excited. After Stephanie pitched her a buzzing sound filled the room. All eyes turned to her after noticing the sound coming from her purse, it was her cell phone.  
>"Sorry," Stephanie said as she grabbed her purse and got her phone out. Vince continued to speak as Stephanie checked her phone as it read "1 New Text Message" Stephanie pressed open and immediately started to smile.<br>It read:

Nice a## ;-)

She instantly looked at Paul who was smiling right back at her. She pressed reply.

"Oh why thank you! I thought you had forgotten about me and my "Nice a##" "  
>She pressed send.<p>

Vince asked Stephanie what was the change she wanted to see. Stephanie answered which started a conversation between her and the rest of the members of the board. She began to speak Again and then she felt a vibration on her leg. After she finished speaking, She hoped someone had a reply. Hearing Lisa speak one how that was a good and explaining why made her happy. She instantly pulled out her phone hiding it behind the papers. She viewed the text and chuckled.

"Me forgetting about the one and only Stephanie Marie Mcmahon Levesque and her signature legs and a## is down right crazy! LOL Missed you baby!

Stephanie flipped her cell phone closed and stared at Paul. He looked at her and gave a thumbs up. Stephanie laughed and finished interacting in the meeting,  
>As the clock struck 12 Stephanie looked at her husband and he mouthed the words 'Lunch", Stephanie nodded and proceeded toward the exit as she was stopped by her father.<br>"Don't go to far Steph, We just ordered lunch," Vince said with a smile  
>"I thought the meeting was over," She said with a puzzled look<br>Vince laughed, "Over? We got like 30 more investors coming!"  
>Stephanie laughed, "Oh Okay!"<p>

As she left out the door, her husband quickly followed.  
>"We got to get out of heer NOW," Paul said with determination in his eyes.<br>"Sorry honey we can't, more investors to come," Stephanie said then she pulled her husband face to her and kissed him hard and passionately "Welcome home !"

Paul quickly grabbed her hand in dragged down the hall until they found her office. He locked the door behind him grabbed her face as he kissed her more passionately and grabbed her a##. As they released each other Paul said "Thanks for the welcome Mrs. Levesque!"


	3. Chapter 3

As Paul went from kissing her lips to sucking on her neck they heard a knock on the door. They quickly fixed themselves up and Stephanie opened the door.

"While you two are in here catching up on lost time, I'm in there getting my ass handed to me by Vince," Lisa stated.

"Calm down lil sis I've been away for like 2 months on tour, I'm just enjoying my wife," Paul stated in their defense. Stephanie nodded her head in agreement.

"Wow you called me sis, and I understand that how do you think I feel with me being here in a meeting with my husband at home just returning home from the same tour!" Lisa said as a quick sad sigh released from her lips.

"Aaaaaawwwwwww!" Stephanie teased

Lisa nudged her, "Whatever just come on because lunch is here and plus investors are already beginning to arrive and we need our VP! So get your tongue out of her throat and come on!"

Stephanie stood up.

"Don't forget the numbers," Lisa shouted as she walked back to the conference room.

"Come on," Stephanie said as she pulled her husband out of the office.

Stephanie greeted investors on her way to the table to grab some lunch. It was already 1:30 and she missed her girls and wanted time alone with her family, not to mention her husband. After everyone was done eating lunch and everyone had finally arrived it was 3:00. Stephanie stood up to begin her presentation.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen, my name is Stephanie Mcmahon-Levesque and I'm here today to present to you the new idea for a pay-per-view that we are trying to launched, it is called "Stages of Hell". We are interested in making each match to have 3 stages or stipulations in each match. As you can see by the numbers on this chart we are..."

Paul drifted out as he couldn't help but notice how hot his wife look. The gray pencil mini-skirt was feeling out her curves just right, the black ruffled silk tank took to her body good, as it showed just enough cleavage to be sexy but still professional. He smirked as he thought about how his wife was such a tease. Her Legs were oiled not to much but just enough to show her elegant glow. Her thigh high leather high heel boots just completed her look. Her face was a beauty with or with make-up but his wife never used that much anyway. And the curls just made her look even hotter as they fell down her back and over her shoulders. He bite his lip at his wife, the lady he hadn't shared a bed with for a month. He fantasize about what their night should be like when they got home but his concentration was broken after hearing his name being called.

"Paul...Paul...Paul!

"Yes," Paul quickly answered after seeing all eyes focused on him.

"I was just saying how our wrestlers were informed about this idea and how you were there to witness the response, and as you contributed to it yourself," Stephanie repeated with a sly smile knowing just exactly what her husband had been thinking about.

"Oh Yeah, we loved loved it! we thought that the idea..."

"We?" An investor interrupted Paul.

"Yes, WE, as in together. I'm a superstar as well." Paul shot back.

"Then what are you doing here?" the investor said with a snotty attitude.

"Why is that..."

"Paul is the head of talent and relations as well," Stephanie said as she cut off her husband knowing about his fiery attitude all to well.

"Oh how nice, well anyway," the investor said as he gave Paul a look and turned to Stephanie with a huge smile, "Ms. Mcmahon..."

"It's Mrs," Paul rudely interrupted.

"Oh shit," Lisa whispered to herself as she turned to her best friend's husband.

", how do you propose to go about the sales of this pay-per-view?"

It was 6:30 and the meeting was finally over. Only Paul wasn't thinking about going home with his wife, he was thinking about the rude a## investor. Stephanie saw the last person out then she made her over to her husband sat in front of him on the table, grabbed his face and said "Calm down."

"Steph can I just go and knock his ass out please two minutes that's it I promise?"

Stephanie and Vince laughed.

"Don't worry about it Paul that's just Calvin, we always have a problem with him," Vince suggested as his eyes lingered toward Stephanie.

"What?"Paul asked looking at his wife.

Stephanie made a face toward her father and then looked at her husband "No big deal but Calvin use to have a thing for me."

"That explains the looks."

"I said use to Paul"

"Well I'm for sure he's not over that "Thing" he had!"

Stephanie chuckled and went to kiss her husband as Calvin walked through the door, "Uuuuhhhhhhh Steph, can I speak to you for a quick second?"

"Make it quick!" Snarled Paul at Calvin

Stephanie grabbed Paul's face"Stop! Sure we can Calvin."

Lisa slapped Paul on the back of his head as Stephanie walked out.

"Vince why you guys keep putting up with him knowing how he is?' Paul asked.

"Because of the !" (

They all laughed.

"Ready To Go?" Stephanie asked.

"Am I!" Paul responded.

He was excited to finally see the girls. They trailed Vince since they were going to the same house. Vince and Stephanie went in first as Paul stood at the door.

"MOMMMY!" Aurora and Murphy screamed as they saw their mom walked in. She picked them up and kissed them both. "Hi babies."

"PA" They said as Stephanie handed them to Vince.

"Ma Ma," Stephanie looked down as she saw her 9 month old crawling to her.

"Hi baby girl!"

"I have a surprise girls"

"What?" Aurora and Murphy said together.

"SURPRISE!" Paul came through the door.

"DDDDDAAAAADDDDDDDDDYYYYYYYY"

The girls nearly jumped out of Vince's arms to their Dad's.

"We missed you!"

"I missed you more than you could ever imagine!"

Paul kissed Vaughn Forehead She jumped up and down in excitement "Da Da"

"Daddy, Can you do us a favor?"Aurora Said.

"What's that?"

The two sister looked at each other and shouted with a smile "TAKE US HOME"

Their Parents laughed and Paul said "Let's Go!" They all waved goodbye


	4. Chapter 4

The car ride was full with singing "Daddy's home, daddy's home, yeah yeah, daddy's home!" Aurora and Murphy sang continuously.  
>Stephanie and Paul laughed at their children. Paul grabbed Stephanie's hand and looked at her as they stopped at a red light. As they locked eyes, he saw their whole wedding day in her calm blue eyes. He saw when Aurora was born, Murphy and Vaughn too. Just looking in her eyes it reminded him why he loved her, why he loved their family, and how much it pained him to leave them at times.<br>"Daddy green means go," Murphy said.  
>Paul snapped back to reality as he saw the traffic light at green and heard horns blowing at him. Paul gave a quick smirk as he began to drive. Stephanie could not compose herself and began to laugh. Aurora joined her mother in laughter, and Murphy quickly joined in as well.<p>

Almost at home, Paul asked "Hey, how about some pizza? That way your mom won't have to cook."  
>"Cheese me please," Murphy said in complete laughter.<br>"I want pepperoni, and I know mommy wants sausage," Aurora told her father.  
>"Actually honey, I think I want cheese just like Murphy."<br>"How about an extra-large pizza half pepperoni and half cheese?' Paul suggested.  
>"Deal," the girls said all together.<p>

After picking up the pizza, they were headed home. As Paul pulled into drive way he noticed a car parked outside their home. They unloaded out the car and as Stephanie walked to the door holding Vaughn in her car seat, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and in shock she saw Calvin standing before her.  
>'Calvin, what are you doing here?"<br>Hearing his name, Paul immediately turned his head to face the rude investor from earlier in the meeting.  
>"I tried to reach you on your cell but I kept getting no answer so I...<br>"That's because I sent it to voicemail! When I'm with my family I don't like to be interrupted by business. I don't know how you got my cell anyways, just call the office and leave a message and I'll get back with you tomorrow." Stephanie hissed clearly annoyed.  
>"Steph, I just wanted to ask you to..."<br>"Dude I advise you to leave from in front of my house and leave now! She told you what to do, NOW LEAVE!" Paul demanded as he walked between his wife and Calvin.  
>"Daddy, don't be so mean," Murphy told her father.<br>Calvin simply walked off, got and his car and drove off.

As the movie was near end Paul felt breathing on his chest. He looked down to see Stephanie sleep with Vaughn sleep in her arms, Aurora laying on her mother's legs sleep, and Murphy laying on Aurora sleep. He smiled as he saw the main women in his life sleeping peacefully. He decided to grab Vaughn out her mother's arms, give her a quick wash up without waking her, in which he was successful, and then he laid her down to bed. Then he grabbed Aurora and Murphy at the same time and was happy that he decided to give them a bath before the movie and pizza, that way he didn't have to wake them. He placed them each in their room and decided to go down stairs and carry his wife to bed too. As he walked down stairs he noticed his wife was no longer lying on the couch. Thinking that she already went up to bed, he proceeded down stairs to clean up.

Paul finished, made sure the doors were locked, cut off the lights and went up stairs. He checked on his girls again and then went straight into the bathroom in the hall, not wanting to wake his wife by using their personal bathroom, for a shower. As he got out and grabbed a towel, he wrapped it around himself and went into his bedroom only to find his wife standing by the bed waiting for him in some sexy lingerie with the lights dimmed.  
>"You didn't think I was going to just let you sleep your first night back home did you?" Stephanie seductively said to her husband.<br>"Well I...I mean you...but..."  
>Stephanie stopped her husband from stuttering as she placed a deep kiss upon his lips.<br>"Good!" Stephanie said as she grabbed the towel from around his waist and threw it to the other side of the room.  
>"Welcome home!" Stephanie simply told her husband as she pushed him down on the bed and made love to him all night long.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Stephanie smiled as she watched her husband sleep. She liked the fact that every time after making love he was so worn and tired out that he fell asleep, she actually gloated about it sometimes. She set up in the bed and slightly pulled the cover over her chest to get a better view of her husband. She glanced at the clock and shook her head as she saw it say 2:49 A.M. She returned her stare at her husband until she was interrupted by the vibration of her phone on the night stand. Who could be calling her at this time?

"Hello"  
>"Stephanie don't hang up" She Recognized the male voice<br>"Calvin, what the hell do you want and why the hell are you calling me?" Stephanie said full of anger  
>"Look Steph, I just wanted to apologize about the way I acted in the meeting and showing up at your house, but I thought you were mad at me!" Calvin responded<br>"Look Calvin I wasn't mad at you about the meeting actually I didn't really care but about showing up to my house and this phone call, YOU HAVE REALLY PISSED ME OFF"  
>Paul shot up as he heard his wife and then he saw her pissed off facial expression.<br>"Listen Stephanie I Ju..." Calvin but was cut off  
>"Listen Calvin there is no point of you calling me or we even talking right now so I strongly..."<br>"I strongly suggest you never call this phone again if you like breathing" Paul said as he grabbed the phone, "Because I would gladly stop that for you!"  
>*Click*<br>The other line went to a quick dial tone.

"Paul..."  
>"Steph why the hell were you on the phone talking to him?"<br>"He called me talking about he wanted to apologize for his actions earlier, like I really gave a damn"  
>"Steph, how did he get your number?"<br>"Paul I told you, I don't know...But I'm sure as hell am going to find out"  
>"Either you or I will!" Paul said strongly<br>"Now I wish I did let you have them 2 minutes with him back at the office."  
>"See you should have listened to me," Paul said matter-of-factly<br>Paul began to pout.  
>"But I can give you 2 minutes right now if you like," Stephanie reassured him as she began to pull the sheets off of her.<br>"Now what you're suggesting," Paul said with a smile "Will take more than 2 minutes."  
>Stephanie kissed him softly "Well hopefully it does or I will be deeply disappointed, literally and mentally!" She said with a stern look<br>Paul smiled as his wife knew always how to make him smile and forget about any troubles. He pulled her in and kissed her. It was so intense that Stephanie had to let out a soft moan.  
>"How about we end this night on a good note," Stephanie smiled as she cut off the lamp placed on the night stand.<p>

The sun shined in through the blinds as Paul had awakened from a very good night. As he opened his eyes she saw a pair of blue ones stare right back at him.  
>"How long have you been woke?" Paul asked his wife.<br>"Long enough to know that you snore while you sleep," Stephanie said playfully slapping him across his face.  
>"You're being very mean this morning "<br>"Wow I'm Not Mrs. Lévesque anymore?" Stephanie asked a little hurt by her husband's playfully gesture.  
>"Nope, you hurt me," Paul pouted "I want a divorce"<br>"Oh! Well do you want me to call my lawyer and get the papers drawn up?" Stephanie asked as she reached for her phone on the night stand.  
>"Wait No" Paul said as he grabbed Stephanie and pulled her back close to him "Never mind I'm over it" He said as he placed a kiss on her lips<br>Stephanie couldn't help but laugh.  
>"Ready to go face your stalker?" Paul asked her<br>"Uuuuuhhhhhh yeah let's go" Stephanie said as she got up to get ready to start her day.


	6. Chapter 6

"Babe, are the girls woke," Stephanie called from the shower  
>The girls began to giggle "Morning mommy," the girls said together from their parent's bed.<br>"Hi ladies, how did you sleep?" Stephanie asked her daughters  
>"Uuuuuuh..." Aurora said<br>"I slept fine mommy!" Murphy said  
>"Aurora whats wrong"<br>"Nothing Mommy, I just wanted to sleep with you and daddy last night."  
>Stephanie felt bad. She got out the shower as she wrapped a towel around her and headed toward her bed.<br>"I'm sorry sweetie," She said as she placed a kiss on Aurora forehead, "I promise when we get home we can spend all day and night in mommy and daddy's bed."  
>Aurora smiled.<br>"Me too?" Murphy asked.  
>"Of course baby," Stephanie said while giving Murphy a kiss as well.<br>"Now, how about you guys go harass daddy, I got to get dressed"  
>"Ok," they said while running out the room toward the stairs<br>"Daddy, let's wrestle," Aurora yelled going down the stairs.  
>"Be careful," Stephanie yelled out toward them<br>"We will!" Paul and Aurora yelled back

Stephanie stepped into her closet trying to figure out what to wear as she heard her phone ring. She smiled as she saw the name on the i.d  
>"Hi slut"<br>"Whoa that's how you and my wife communicate then huh?" Lisa's husband said into the phone  
>"Hi John," Stephanie said "Sorry but I expected Mrs. Cena to be the one calling me"<br>"I can't call you?" John said a little hurt "I thought we were close and all?"  
>"Of course, but your on her phone"<br>"I know just playing with you," John said laughing "But, she does want to talk to you about something...Hold on"  
>"Hi slut," Lisa said<br>"There's my slut, whats up"  
>"Good news, bad news"<br>"Bad news first," Stephanie said with a sigh  
>"Well we have to meet at dad's house tonight for a "Executive Dinner", you can bring the kids"<br>"Oh my gosh are you serious...UGH what's the good news?"  
>"You don't have to go in to work today, we have a 2-day break because of some surprise tonight"<br>"That's still bad news, that means I got up early for no reason"  
>"Ohhh shut up...throw on sum pajamas or sweats and enjoy the day with your family, dinner starts at 7"<br>Stephanie sighed "Okay thanks"  
>"Don't mention it and if you don't mind I'm about to change out of this suit and put pajamas on and head back to bed, while the kids are still sleep"<br>"Suit?" Stephanie asked a little confused  
>"Yeah I had already went into the office, see you tonight"<p>

Stephanie hung up as she looked for some house clothes to wear.  
>She grabbed a Victoria Secret bra and boy short set, some female joe boxer shorts and a "HHH" tank top.<br>She made her way down the stairs and was stopped dead in her tracks as she couldn't help but laugh at the sight.  
>"Tap out, tap out" Aurora screaming at Paul.<br>Aurora had her daddy in a ankle lock screaming for him to submit.  
>"Murphy help" Aurora told her sister<br>Murphy made her way over to her daddy and sister and sat on head daddy's back Screaming "Tap out, Tap out"  
>Stephanie grabbed Vaughn from her bouncer and sat on the couch with her.<br>"Give up daddy, give up"  
>"Yeah give up"<br>"NEVER!"  
>Murphy bounced up and down on her daddy's back "Tap tap tap tap"<br>Paul began to tap out "I give up, I give up"  
>"And your winners are..." Stephanie began. "My little girls"<br>The girls celebrated.  
>Paul didn't even realize his wife walk in.<br>"Uuuuuuhhhhh I don't think Vince is going to like that new look" Paul said gesturing toward his wife outfit.  
>Stephanie bounced Vaughn up and down on her lap, "No work today"<br>The girls smiled knowing their parents would be staying home.  
>"What?" Paul asked<br>"Yeah but we have a very important dinner at my parents tonight, starts at 7"  
>"We bringing the kids?"<br>"Yeah, it's a work dinner but Lisa said dad said we can bring them. Lisa bringing Jasmine and them too," Stephanie answered.  
>"Soooooooo what are we going to do today?" Paul said lying on the floor<br>"WRESTLE!" Aurora said as she planted her elbow in her dad's chest.  
>"Future WWE Diva," Paul said looking at his wife<br>Stephanie laughed as she sat on the couch with Vaughn and Murphy and watched Aurora beat up Paul.

"Aurora, Murphy Let's see" Stephanie shouted up stairs  
>The girls came down the stairs as their parents smiled. They insisted on dressing themselves and Stephanie was proud as she looked at them. Aurora wore a white tank top with a pink sweater over it with only one button buttoned, and a pink and white poodle skirt. Murphy wore a baby blue barbie doll dress with a white sweater with only the top button buttoned. "How do we look?" Aurora said.<br>"Like the princesses you are," Paul smiled and said as he hugged and kissed them.  
>"Mommy can you do our hair, Murphy wants a bun and i want a cute pony tail since my hair is still curled from before when you did it."<br>Stephanie did her daughter's hair as Paul finished getting Vaughn ready. They got settled in the car and drove to her parents house. They arrived and were greeted by her parents, Lisa, her husband and kids, and some investors from yesterday.  
>"Auntie Lisa...Uncle John...Gammmy...Pa!" Stephanie kids yelled<br>"Auntie Stephanie...Uncle Paul" Lisa kids yelled  
>As the kids settled in the playroom, everyone else made their way to the living room as they began in conversation.<br>At least 30 minutes later the bell rang.  
>"Steph, could you get that, we about to head to the dining area.<br>Stephanie went to open the door as she was shock to see who stood in front of her.  
>"Hi Steph," Calvin said.<br>She turned around as she saw her husband's face focused on the door. She can see his blood begin to boil.


End file.
